The New Freaks at the DWMA
by Flare the Catwitch
Summary: Flare, Chroma, and Chyro, all family of past characters, are joining the DWMA. Oyush.


**WARNING: CAN BE RANDOM AT TIMES I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER BUT ME AND MY FRIENDS OWN FLARE, CHROMA, AND CHYRO**

It was a warm sunny day in Death City, and Flare and Chroma were getting ready for their first day at the DWMA.

Flare is a beautiful cat-witch, sister of Blair, with ice-blue ears, tail and hair, and unusual snow-white wings.

Chroma, daughter of Medusa and sister of Crona, is an Animal weapon with no soul, but the power to summon most animals at her command, using the blue blood- a "failed experiment" of Medusa's.

Chyro, the oldest of the group, waited 800 years for her mother Arachne, passing her mind down as her mother's little servant did, she is cousin of Chroma, and is basically the queen of bats.

"Ooh Chroma what should I wear? Short-shorts with a red belly tank or Flare jeans with my red bell tank?"

"Flare, I think we have bigger problems. _I _never signed up!"

"Use the window as always. Anyway, did you hear?"

Chroma looked puzzled at the cat-girl. "Well, I hear Chyro's snoring- CHYRO, WERE GOING TO BE LATE!" she screamed. Chyro simply mumbled and flipped over on the black couch.

"Well, Stein, my old dissection buddy, it supposed to be a teacher!"

Chroma looked unimpressed. "And…?"

Flare's ears drooped slightly. "Sooo I'll get to see him again and tear stuff up!"

"What we talkin' about?" Chyro rose, her hair a rat's nest upon her head.

"Good! Chyro, here, these will look nicely…" Flare chanted her signature "blueberry" chant and Chyro was in an all-black outfit with fishnet tights and black shorts, not to mention the leather jacket with large chains hanging from the pockets and such.

As Flare, Chroma, and Chyro approached the large building, a small figure jumped down from one of the deep red spikes. "Who's this dude?" Chyro whispered to Flare, her headphones almost drowning out her voice.

"HAHAHA I AM BLACK*STAR! I SHALL DEFEAT YOU AND SURPASS GOD! I WILL BEAT ALL THREE OF YOU! HAHAHA!" Black*Star was running toward the trio at top speed, but Flare used magic to stop him and dangle him from his ridiculous strands from his mis-matched outfit that made Flare want to gag.

"Look, Star guy, you'll never be a god. You don't even have wings!"

Black*Star, trying to become undone by Flare's magic, protested, "Oh yeah? Well I'll bet that you don't even have wings!" At that, Flare dropped Black*Star and Chyro and Flare spread their wings, and Chroma summoned an Eagle spirit to give her transparent but still visible wings.

"Well…" he started to protest, shaking dirt from his tan capris. "I'll bet anything that those can't even get you off the ground!" In mere seconds, each was at least fifty feet in the air, Chroma screeching like an eagle.

"Well, I can still beat you!" he boasted, "especially with my Speed Star!" He said, just as the trio landed. Chroma snatched Flare and Chyro out of the way before h got within thirty feet of them.

"Not even close, with me having Blue Blood and all…" Chroma said, studying her nails.

"Fine, no speed attacks or nothing! Just a one-on-one fight!"

Chroma grew a sadistic smile on her face. "I can turn into a tiger, can _you _turn into a tiger, I didn't think you could turn into a tiger" At that, Chroma did as she said, and turned into a tiger. "_See_! I told you!" She lunged at him, teeth bared and claws ready, and she tackled him with ease.

"Hey! I was going easy on you!" Black*Star complained. "But I bet the bat girl can't do any damage!" Then, Chyro held out a hand and he was in the air and his face turning red. "H-hey hey heyy! N-no choking!" he gagged. Chyro dropped him to the ground and stated simply; "Flare, you finish him off."

"Got it!" Flare cheered. "Let's see how _you_ fly!" with a flip of her finger he was up in the air halfway across death city.

"Okay, let's go see some other people!" Flare was jumping up and down in excitement; she was going to meet new friends! The only people she knew outside of her little trio were her sister and Fish Shop Guy, so being in the DWMA was really exciting.

Flare opened the doors, Chyro to her left, Chroma to her right, and saw about a million people going from class to class. The first people her and her friends greeted were a teenager with white curved spiky hair and a flat chested teenage girl with tan pigtails. Flare remembered Blair talking about them a few times, and she thought their names were Soul and Maka.

"Hi! I'm Flare, sister of Blair and this is my weapon, Chroma, and my friend and Chroma's cousin, Chyro" Chroma was sitting, still a tiger, licking her paws; and Chyro was slightly bobbing her head to the music.

"What is an old grandpa like you doing here?" Chroma inquired. "You're hair's way to white! You should be in the retirement home."

Soul was furious. "ILL HAVE YOU KNOW THAT I AM NOT OLD! I AM JUST AS OLD AS YOU ARE!"

Chroma looked confused. "So, you're thirteen?"

"No! I'm seventeen! You are NOT cool! And wait, did you say Blair's sister? Like purple hair and ears Blair?" Soul turned to Flare, not thinking it impossible that she could be Blair's sister, considering her body.

"Yup! You're Soul, right? And Maka?"

Maka looked at Flare. "Well hi! Any sister of a friend is a friend of mine." She looked at Chroma, still a tiger. "And Chroma was it? That's weird. Sounds like Crona, another friend of mine." Chroma turned human.

"Ugh, that little twerp? I beat him up almost as much as Ragnorock, but Medusa still threw me into a vat of acid. I hate my mom…" Maka stood wide eyed and studied their resemblance. They _did_ look like they could be brother and sister. Or sisters.

"Oh so Crona is your brother?"

About three yards down the hallway, a pink-haired kid stood, mortified. He began running down the hall in the opposite direction, screaming, "I DON'T KNOW HOW TO DEAL WITH THIS!" the entire way down the hallway.

Chroma, Chyro, Flare, Maka, and Soul all turned to the noise. "Oh yay! This'll make up for exploding coffee shops for at least two months!" Chroma began bolting down the hallway. "Hey Raggy! You're favorite punching bag buddy's back for another round!"

"Okay then… So Chyro? Are you related to anyone besides Chroma?" Maka asked.

"Ya. Arachne's my mom. I had to wait for her for eight hundred years. Not. Fun."

Soul spoke up this time. "God, do we have to defeat you too? You a witch? Sneaking into the academy? It took way too much to defeat her, I want nothing to do with you.

"Guys guys guys! Let's _not_ get into a fight, kay? Okay." Flare put a hand on Soul's shoulder and the still-calm Chyro.

"And you! Blair's sister! She never attended the academy for a _reason_ and I highly doubt that she or you can be around kids! Blair slept on my couch for two years! I know her!"

Flare was infuriated. She grabbed his collar, easily lifting him off the ground. "You have no knowledge of my sister, or me for that matter." Flare pushed him against the wall, her magic helping her hold him.

"Well well, looks like the new girl has a temper." Flare turned at this, *ahem* _angelic_ voice and dropped soul immediately. Everything around her slowly faded, Soul's screaming and Chyro's poking with her vicious nails. All she could concentrate on, was him. His black formal attire with small white stripes and a white skull attached at the neck. And his hair, black as night, had three white stripes on one side of his hair, which was almost spiked to the side.

Flare awoke from her daydream to Chyro screaming "FLARE" and poking her now-bleeding forearm along with Chroma who had returned. Flare reached to her nose and found that it was bleeding, along with her wings unable to go down.

"Shit." She plugged her nose and finally managed to force her wings down to her back. Evryone was staring at her, looks of amazement on their faces. She giggled nervously and her ears flattened and she dashed off looking for the nearest bathroom, her friends and Maka following her.

"Shit that was bad." Flare said in front of a sink. The others rushed in the bathroom, Maka in the lead.

"Who was that?" Flare said, blood drenching small clods of toilet paper.

"Death the Kid. He's Lord Death's son. He has OCD and obsesses over symmetry." Maka explained. "His weapons are Liz and Patty Thompson, the Twin Pistols." Maka explained.

"Well, we gotta get to Lord Death to get us officially enrolled, remember?" Chroma stated.

"Not like this. There's no way I'm explaining my little 'situation'. It's bad enough to have to explain it to Soul. God, why did I have to react. Good thing only you two know what the wings part is about." The trio shared a small giggle. "Maka, speak of this to no one. If anyone finds out, you'll end up like that blue-haired twerp." The four of them started laughing themselves to death.

"Well, let's finish getting cleaned up." Flare unplugged her nose and splashed water on her face.

_Looks like we've made a new friend._


End file.
